


That Perfect Feeling

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	That Perfect Feeling

Polyamory was not anything I had ever thought of, until I met Spencer and Luke. On a random night out at the movies, which I went to by myself by the way, I ran into the two of them, on a rare date night together. Spencer had commented on my “I Make Bad Science Puns But Only Periodically” t-shirt. I responded with another bad science pun that I honestly can’t remember at this point, and then Luke ended up asking what brought me to the movie by myself. 

From there, we exchanged numbers and started hanging out whenever they weren’t away on a case. It was nearly six months after the fact that they mentioned me joining their relationship, and although I’d never thought about it before, something about it seemed right and perfect for me. Fast forward a year later and the three of us are living together.

Spencer took a rare day off; whenever he did that, Luke would work and vice versa, so the team wasn’t down two agents all the time. “When’s Luke getting home?” I asked, pouting as I plopped down on the couch next to Spencer. They’d both been working or one of them had off and not the other for days now and I was really missing having the three of us together. “I miss having my boys in the same room with me.”

Leaning in, Spencer brushed his soft lips against mine, grabbed my hand and resed his arm on my shoulder. “Haven’t you checked your phone? He messaged about 20 minutes ago and said he’d be leaving in 20, so he should be home any minute now.” I smiled against his collarbone and pressed a kiss at the hollow of his neck as the heat rose in my cheeks.

“You’re very blushy tonight.” Spencer observed. 

“Like I said,” I replied, not-so-gracefully hopping into his lap to snuggle into him, “I miss having my boys together.”

Spencer’s face scrunched up the same way it always did when he was embarrassed, or more specifically, caught thinking something dirty. “I feel like that’s a loaded statement.”

“Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t,” I giggled.

Just as the two of us were about to turn off the tv, Luke walked in. “Hey, my loves.”

“Hey babe,” we both spoke simultaneously. Luke laughed, his dimples melting my insides as he bent down to kiss me, and then Spencer. “How was work?” I asked.

“Boring today, thankfully,” he laughed. 

It took him less than five minutes to pull on some comfortable flannel pajama pants and join us on the couch. Even after a year with them, I still gaped whenever they had their shirts off. I was sitting in Spencer’s lap, my head against his chest, looking over at Luke, whose muscles rippled like he was fresh out of the water; and they did that all the damn time. “I think you’re ogling me,” Luke laughed.

“I’m ogling you both.” Gently, I threw my head back and laughed, moving off of Spencer’s lap and sitting in between them. “All the time. Can’t help it when I can call two of the most beautiful men in existence mine.” Smirking, I glanced between them a few times until Luke caught my meaning, his smile mirroring my own as I stood up and starting walking toward our bedroom. 

“You know, it has been at least two weeks since we’ve had any real length of time together,” Luke snickered. 

Spencer got up and walked toward me, reaching his hand back for Luke’s as we gathered in the bedroom and our glorious king-size bed. Luke and I are both “one leg off the bed” kind of sleepers, while Spencer prefers being surrounded, so our sleeping situation was perfect. But that definitely wasn’t what we were going to do right now.

Excitedly, I walked into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed, grabbing Spencer by the face and bringing him down with me; his lips grazed my skin, trailing over my neck and chest, my breath catching in my throat as I felt Luke’s weight near my bottom half. No piece of me went unloved as Spencer’s hands wandered toward my breasts, kneading them gently through the fabric of my top while Luke pulled off the pajamas pants I’d been wearing and throwing the panties away with them. “Always so responsive,” he whispered against my thighs. The stubble of his beard bristled against my sensitive skin making me hiss with pleasure as Spencer devoured my mouth.

“Only for you two,” I breathed.

As Luke began to dip his tongue into my sex, I reached down and pulled off my shirt and bra, handing them to Spencer so he could discard them on the floor before returning to me. “While he’s down there, you look at me,” Spencer said, kissing the tip of my nose. “Don’t take your eyes off me.”

It was so erotic.

Sweet kisses, slow licks and nimble fingers played at my center, increasing the pace of my breathing while Spencer’s fingers caressed the side of my neck, coasting up and down my jugular vein and sending tingles throughout my body. More than once, my eyes floated closed in sheer pleasure, only to be snapped open when he spoke. “Look at me.”

“Oh fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck,” I moaned. My hips jutted upward as Luke stiffened the tip of his tongue against my sensitive nerves; my mind was begging for more, but my body was pulling away from the stimulation.

“Not so fast,” Luke laughed. His strong hands flew to my hips to keep me in place as he continued his assault on my pussy.

It’s a good thing I enjoyed being overwhelmed in this sense, because with one devouring my center and another refusing to let my eyes leave his, I was shaking with the force of my orgasm. “Look at me when you come undone,” Spencer whispered into my ear, his teeth gently biting down on my earlobe, as his hand floating over my breasts.

“Who would’ve known he’d be such a good dirty talker?” Luke laughed, inserting two fingers into my slick folds.

Spencer laughed at Luke without taking his eyes off me. “I don’t understand why everyone is surprised by that fact. I have a way with words, why would it be limited to certain kinds of words?” I couldn’t help but giggle when they teased each other; it was one of the things I loved about their relationship before I’d even been asked to join them.

All of a sudden, Luke fingers grazed my g-spot and his thumb pressed against my clit, pushing me over the edge into a quivering mess and causing me to moan into Spencer’s mouth.

Shakily, I pushed myself up and saw the time on the clock. It had been less than 6 minutes since we got the bedroom. “How do you two manage to make me explode in less than 10 minutes?” I laughed.

“I guess we’re just that good,” Spencer replied, pulling my backside toward him and bending down to place a kiss on the small of my back as I reached out for Luke, bringing him toward my mouth. “We’re shooting for under five.”After being devoured so thoroughly, I wanted to do the same in every sense of the word for the men I loved.

As Spencer’s kisses traveled lower and lower, I wiggled my lower half. I wanted him to take me and I wanted him to take me now. “Do you like kissing my ass, Spencer?”

“When the ass is this amazing, yes I do.” Luke joined in, leaning over to give my ass a smack, before claiming that he was the ass man of all ass men. He was definitely more of a butt guy than Spencer.

The lightheartedness of encounter dissipated as I tugged Luke’s pants down, his erection straining forth, eager to have someone’s lips around it. Using one hand to prop myself up, and the other to caress him, I began to move up and down on his length, moistening it with the heat of my mouth. Just as I placed a kiss on tip of Luke’s cock, Spencer pushed into my center, my walls molding perfectly around his length. There was nothing funny about the way I was feeling now. All I wanted was to be filled completely.

Spencer’s cock thrusted in and out of me, his hands gripping my hips and using them as leverage for his movements while I groaned against Luke’s length. “Oh my god.” Drunk with feeling, I wrapped my lips around the head of Luke’s cock and reveled in the sound I pulled from him. Immediately, his mouth dropped open, his eyes closing at the heated sensation my mouth provided.

“Oh hell, Y/N,” he breathed. His hand rested on my head coaxing me further down onto his length.

Spencer’s consistent thrusts pushed me further onto Luke’s cock and the overpowering sensations caused me to moan around Luke’s length. Given my position, I couldn’t see much, but I could feel Luke sliding down my throat more as he leaned over to kiss Spencer. My arms started to give way from keeping myself upright, but my boys kept me safe, holding me by the hips and shoulders as they continued to fill me. “Look at me,” I heard from above. This time it was Luke, who always took pleasure in watching either myself, or Spencer on our knees pleasing him. “Look at me, while I fuck your pretty little mouth.” Smiling around him, I pushed back against Spencer’s length, but no matter how I tried I couldn’t get close enough.

With only the sound of our moans and the slapping of my skin against Spencer’s, I started to contract around Spencer’s cock, pulling his release from him while Luke watched us both lose control. Seconds later, Luke allowed himself his own release and spilled into my mouth. After quickly swallowing, I kissed up his stomach and chest, while Spencer kissed up my back. The three of us lazily melded together as the shaking subsided. “Let me go clean up, and then I’ll come back to bed,” I said, smiling to myself as Luke and Spencer started kissing. “Should I bring back anything?”

“Water,” Spencer mumbled. Luke gave a thumbs up. Apparently, we were all a little thirsty. Once I freshened up, I grabbed three glasses of water to bring back to the bedroom and was greeted by the loves of my life already snuggled underneath the comforters with the TV on. It was our nightly routine to watch a little TV as we fell asleep.

“Any room for one more?” I asked, standing there in all my unabashed nakedness as they gulped down their water. Quickly, I finished my own and situated myself between the two of them, lying face down so my butt was in the air.

Luke muted the tv for a moment. “How are we supposed to be able to watch TV with this staring us in the face?”

“Try really, really hard,” I laughed, shaking my butt around before sitting up and lying back into the pillows. Now my boobs were hanging out above the blanket. “What about this?”

Spencer kissed the side of my head as he gathered my hair in his hand and glanced over me toward Luke. “I say we win no matter what.”


End file.
